An End for a Beginning
by edwardelric16
Summary: Naruto is on his last leg as he fights the invation of Akatsuki and Taka. With Madara and his mist ninja, along with Sasuke closing in on him and his wife Hinata, he has one last jutsu to unleash to save his home...but at the cost. Summary sucks...trust m


**Johnny: -Grins- Well hello there everyone. Taking a break from Back to the Past, I decided to try out this little one-shot of mine to see how I could do and i think its quite nice actually.**

**Naruto: I like it...alot of drama -crosses his arms nodding-**

**Hinata: I-I just like b-being paired with...N-Naruto-kun -grabs onto his arm smiling lightly-**

**Johnny: You might get him again depending how people vote in Back to the Past..anywho remember I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" a female Jounin screamed, striking down a nearby Mist ninja with her Juuken taijutsu. One by one wave after wave of mist ninja crashed a wall of gentle fist attacks, as well as shadow clones of the one called Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto stood at his six feet in height, however at the moment he was currently hunched over, arm on his sakabatou which was driven into the ground to help keep balanced. His long white cloak was in shreds, his ninja fast and armor no longer hidden as blood seeped through the holes pierced in the armor. As Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto had faced many of the enemy ninja, as well as the team of Kisame and Suigetsu, but at the cost of his body taking major damage. He had enough chakra for one final jutsu, and had been using his Kage Bunshin's to keep all enemies away as he prepared his last attack when his female companion arrived…Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata, as of yesterday becoming Uzumaki Hinata, stood proud in her ANBU uniform, her mask in pieces however from the ferocity her first attack to defend her husband. She now stood in the center of a large battalion of shadow clones, currently protecting the man she loved from when they were still genin. It was her appearance that saved his life, but also what interrupted and canceled his jutsu.

"H-Hinata-chan?! What are you doing here…your supposed to be…" Naruto began to scold, his voice trying to sound harsh, but unable to from the wounds he sustained. He was interrupted though as Hinata sent him a glare, silencing him as she moved up close.

"I don't care Naruto-kun!" she growled back at him, spinning around him right away to strike another mist ninja, simultaneously handing Naruto a kunai as she spun around him, her Byakugan allowing her to see that he threw it at the mist ninja that was coming up behind her.

As both ninja fell she placed her back against his, continuing her tirade in saying, "I will not stand idly by and watch the man I've loved all these years sacrifice himself without standing by his side till the very end!"

Naruto smiled lightly, wrenching his sakabatou out of the ground, Hinata ducking down and throwing two kunai behind him as he swung his sword directly over her head, taking out a ninja while her kunai embedded themselves in the skull of another that had just taken out one of his clones.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked her in his sweet voice that made her melt. In the heat of battle with the sake of their village riding on the line, he still managed to make her feel like the most important woman in the world.

"Only everyday since I confessed," she replied calmly, wrapping both arms around his waist as the vanished in a yellow flash, reappearing in center of a large group of mist Chuunin, all who fell almost the same instant they appeared. "And if memory serves, that would be more than anything," she added with a grin letting of him to take a defensive stance,

"How is everyone else doing?" Naruto asked, moving an arm around her and blocking a couple of shuriken from striking her using is sakabatou. He turned to look at her for his response, but saw her preoccupied in launching to more mist ninja into a group of others.

"_**Hakke Hazangeki!" **_she called out as she hit them, Naruto watching the two and those standing behind them being annihilated by the wave of chakra that crashed into them. If it was one thing that she seemed to have spawned out of no where since the two had gotten together, it was Naruto's immense chakra, most likely an unplanned gift, courtesy from the Kyuubi inside him.

"I wouldn't know Naruto-kun!" Hinata responded back, blocking an incoming senbon barrage with the body of another ninja that had just came at her, killing him while defending herself in the process. "Kakashi-sensei should be returning soon, and everyone else is probably fighting off these hordes of ninja just like we are!"

"Great…" his response was, watching as the remaining ninja fall back as a large plant seemed to rise from the ground in front of the couple. "Hello Zetsu-san."

Zetsu, one of the last remaining Akatsuki members smirked as his black cloak became visible, the red clouds appearing brightly. Each side of his face was a different color, one white, the other black. Both were adorned with the same smirk

"**Well I must say I quite hurt Naruto-kun…**" the black side said as he appeared, vines covered in thorns slowly appearing on his arms as he spoke. "I thought you would continue giving me nicknames like 'Flytrap' and 'Aloe Vera'," the white half added.

"Hehe…what can I say? I've grown up…" Naruto chuckled, going back to back with Hinata to face down their new foe. They knew what they were planning, they were going to attack him as a team and bring down the first of the last two original Akatsuki members. That is until…

"**Well that's ok…we have our sights on your brat once we finish demolishing this place,**" Zetsu's black side responded, watching as Naruto prepared to responded, but was shocked just as Naruto was when Hinata roared and charged at him.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY BABY!!" she screamed, launching herself at him with a series of gentle fist attacks. Large plants rose from the ground to protect Zetsu's body, each one dying the second an attack connected. He tried to counter with a series of needles that shot of out one of his arms, but only watched it be reflected in the air as she spun.

"_**KAITEN!" **_she roared, spinning in rotation to defend herself; landing on top of the Akatsuki member and turning her defense into an attack. It took but a moment for the smoke to dissipate from the impact. When it had cleared, Hinata was visible, not unharmed like thought but rather entangled in a large verity of vines with large curved thorns penetrating her body.

Zetsu was also not unharmed ether, as large gashes could be seen torn through the cloak was well as his skin, blood pouring out of the black side of his face while the white seemed a little better off. His white side had its eye open while the black was closed.

"If I was normal I would have been killed, fortunately for me, you can't trim this plant so easily," he told her in a whisper, slowly turning his head to gaze at Naruto…who was missing.

"Take…" Zetsu heard from behind him as a howling wind slowly followed the voice, Zetsu spinning around to see Naruto standing there, a fully prepared rasengan in his hand. "…your hands…off MY WIFE!!" he roared, pounding the orb into the side of his body, Zetsu crying out in pain as the mass of chakra burrowed into his body.

"_**Fuuton: Rasengan!"**_ Naruto called out, watching Zetsu's body disappear and crash into the ground. No sooner had his body strike the ground, the plants surrounding Hinata vanished, allowing Naruto to catch his wife in his arms, pulling her close as she coughed up blood onto her husband.

"I-I'm sorry…N-Naruto-kun…" she said weakly, lightly grabbing his vest as he held onto her tightly. "I-I should…have k-known better…t-than to r-rush…into a fight like that…"

"Don't apologize my love…everything is going to be ok," he whispered gently, holding his wife tight as he cried, his tears gently splashing on her face.

"Y-you won't be ok…" Zetsu said weakly, lying on the ground as his life slowly started to slip away. He watched as Hinata forced herself to her feet, Naruto glaring at him while he made sure she steadied herself. "I've sent t-this…whole battle on r-radio to…S-Sasuke-kun and…M-Madara-s-sama...the will be…h-here…s-s-soon..." he added, taking his final breath before collapsing.

Naruto and Hinata held a gaze as they took in his final words, giving a look that told each other what they already knew. They were not going to survive this fight. In their condition they stood no chance against the two final Uchiha, and neither would give them the opportunity to counter attack.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata began, Naruto only looking off as she spoke. She cupped his cheek in her hand and turned him to face her, both gazing into each others eyes once again. To those who could have seen, no one could ever know how that look for them meant more than a million words.

"I know…," he responded finally, forming a cross seal in his hands. _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…"**_ he called out calmly, a small company of shadow clones appearing to defend the two.

"I'll keep as many as I can back…" she said, taking position as the clones jumped off, mist ninja bursting through the tree's once more to due battle. Hinata, only needed to take action and strike down an opponent now and then when a shadow clone was destroyed, but with her injuries it wasn't an easy task.

"_Nezumi, Uma, Saru, Tori, Inu, Tori, Ousu-buta, Uma, Ryu, O-ushi, Tora, Usagi, Hebi, Ryu, Hebi, Tora, Tori…_" Naruto began to call out, looking on at Hinata with worry each time a ninja came at her. He would do what he must. He would protect the village and all who lived in it. He would defend his precious people, his way of life…and most of all…his son. As he went through hand signs though, his mind became divided into thirds, one concentrating his jutsu, one worrying for the love of his life, and one…in conversation.

"_Looks like this is the end furball…"_ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi sealed inside him, his head reverberating with the growl of the fox demons voice.

"**Anyway I can talk you out of this gaki?"** the Kyuubi asked, Naruto knew it was more worried about itself for if Naruto died so did the fox.

"_No…this is the only way I can stop the invasion once and for all,"_ he answered, hearing the fox grumble a bit.

"**Very well…know that I will miss you Naruto…"** the fox said, shocking Naruto a bit, making him chuckle.

"_Awww…does that mean you actually care about me?"_ Naruto asked with a chuckle, hearing the demon growl out and snap his jaws in his head.

"**Maybe I will, it doesn't really matter gaki sense I will continue to live on!"** he roared back, this shocking Naruto and taking away the playful demeanor he had had.

"_What do you mean!?"_ he asked, only hearing the fox chuckle.

"**Don't worry gaki; I shall protect your offspring. I do this out of respect. Goodbye…Uzumaki Naruto,"** Kyuubi responded to Naruto, his presence disappeared as Naruto called out to him with no avail. He didn't have time to ponder what the fox meant though, as he instantly felt the Uchiha's chakra signatures close and rushing towards them.

"Hinata-chan! It's time!" Naruto yelled out as she came close after striking one more mist ninja down. The instant she got closer though, Sasuke and Madara burst through the trees, Madara holding a sword that surged blue with chakra; while Sasuke came forth and a jet black Chidori. Naruto had been right…they had planned on not giving these two a fighting chance.

"_**CHIDORI!"**_ Sasuke called out as the sword and the lightning jutsu went piercing through both Hinata and Naruto. Both Naruto and Hinata held back screams as they felt their bodies become impaled from either direction, both gripping onto each other as the were now stuck together both the Uchiha.

"M-M-Madara…your evil…d-dies here…" Naruto growled looking behind him as he held Hinata with one arm. He then turned to look at Sasuke who stood behind Hinata, their eyes meeting as the remaining shadow clones rushed in to hold the two in place. "And Sasuke…I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" Naruto said to the other, sorrow dripping from his voice as he looked down at his wife, her eyes shinning with tears as their breaths became shallow.

"_**Fuuton: Yoko Gufuu!" **_Naruto called out as a massive circle of purple blue and red chakra surrounded the four, tearing concrete and trees to pieces in its wake, and any mist ninja in it. Madara and Sasuke watched in horror as some mist ninja tried to escape only to be mutilated by the jutsu. They were trapped, and could only watch helplessly as it slowly started to close in on them.

"YOU FOOL!" Madara screamed as he tried to break free from the grasp of the shadow clones and his own sword. "YOU'LL BE KILLED AS WELL!"

"That's…t-the idea…" Naruto said, never taking his eyes off Hinata. He heard Sasuke chuckle a bit, and looked up only to see him smiling at him, a look of relief adorned on his face as the wall of chakra came closer.

"Well done dobe…you really are better than I am…my brother," Sasuke said quietly, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he looked up to the sky. "I'm sorry..." he cried, hearing the jutsu slowly closing in on them.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said as he looked back down at her, their eyes connecting one final time in that way that freed them from words.

"Naruto-kun…" she responded, slowly drawing closer to him as their shallow breaths seemed to slow down even a little.

"I love you……forever…" they said together, their lips connecting in one final passionate kiss. Suddenly, they couldn't hear the screams of the other ninja, the roar of the jutsu, the cries of Sasuke and Madara or the puffs of the shadow clones as they were sucked in. All that mattered was each other…and then…they were gone.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade looked with worry out at a distance as she heard the large explosion of a powerful jutsu towards the wall of the village. Her stomach dropped as instantly the baby in her arms burst to life, letting out a loud scream and began balling his eyes out. He hadn't cried during the other explosions that went on during the invation. He hadn't cried when Chuunin and Jounin ran back and forth and in and out past the room they sat in in the tower. It was only after that last explosion that he began to cry.

She knew what had happened…she knew what this meant. She knew Naruto and Hinata were gone, only that could have made the kid cry like this. Young Uzumaki Jiraiya, named after the Sannin Jiraiya, Naruto's deceased Godfather and the one who named him was crying for his parents, and his tears were shared with Tsunade. She cried as well as she held her Godson in her arms for the boy he she had known for so long, the boy she loved as her own grandchild.

As little Jiraiya cried though in the arms of his Godmother who cried with him, no one else could hear the crying going on in his head. No one would know for many years, the new presence that appeared in Jiraiya the day his parents died to defend the village, and no one would know for years…of the seal that slowly appeared on his stomach, the moment his father left this world. Uzumaki Jiraiya was destined for great things, just like his father.

* * *

**Johnny: Well...-wipes up tears- thats the end**

**Naruto: You did good...I have to admit...the ending is sad but I'm glad Sasuke learned his lesson**

**Sasuke: Don't be so sure dobe..-smirks-**

**Naruto: -growls- What is that supposed to mean?**

**Sasuke and Naruto: -glare for a minute before grinning-**

**Johnny: Now if only you two could end like that...oh well...until next time guys -grins- I hope you enjoyed my story**

**Jutsu**

**Hakke Hazangeki: Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher**

**Kaiten: Rotation**

**Fuuton: Rasengan: Wind Style: Ransengan**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Chidori: 1000 Birds**

**Fuuton: Yoko Gufuu: Wind Style: Demon Fox Typhoon**


End file.
